Sweat It Out
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: Santana is forced to join a new gym, lucky for her there is a very hot blonde spin instructor to help the transition.


A/N: Hi, this turned into something very different than I originally intended. My girlfriend calls this a "tease" haha so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and/or reviewing.

"Fine, Quinn. I'll run that stupid marathon with you. Just stop begging, it's not very becoming. At least I am always in fighting shape. It's my natural perfect genes, but I suppose I could shape up a just a bit in preparation. A new gym opened a few blocks away and I've been meaning to go see if there were any hot girls there anyway, you know, just to look at. So this is a great excuse. Catch ya later."

Santana hangs up the phone, leaning back in her desk chair thinking about how hot she is going to look in all the new gym gear she's going to buy. She rummages around her desk looking for gym flyer she was handed on the street that morning which, incidentally, she only took because of the cute girl handing them out. "Hey, yeah I was wondering if I could come by in about twenty minutes for a tour of the facilities? Great, sure it's L-O-P-E-Z. Bye"

Santana sighed, she'd been meaning to join another gym, ever since she was not so politely asked to leave her former one. She might have slept with more than a few of the female trainers and for some reason management didn't appreciate that. She promised herself she would behave at the new gym. She could get enough one night stands from the bars; she could leave the gym alone. Although, it wouldn't hurt to look at hot women while working out as motivation, she thought. It took her about ten minutes to walk to the gym, she introduced herself at the front desk and was told to take a seat at the juice bar, a manager would come right out and greet her. It was fairly crowded for the middle of a workday, but nothing intimidating. There were a good number of machines and she peeked into a spinning class, a personal favorite of hers. The class was full. It looked like an intermediate class. Lots of women with a smattering of men. She couldn't see the instructor very well, but could make out a blond ponytail bouncing in the front of the class.

"Hi, Ms. Lopez, I'm Mike. I'm a manager here and would be happy to take you on a tour. Have you been a member of a gym before?" Mike asked. He was a tall and handsome guy built more like a dancer than a trainer and was very nice.

"Hey Mike. Nice to meet you, please call me Santana. Yes, I used to belong to the gym on 5th, but I...well, we had a difference of opinion and I've heard lovely things about your establishment," Santana smirked while following Mike towards the weight room.  
"So we have five sets of all weights plus two of every machine. The back extender and bench press machines are usually taken, but everyone here is really nice and there are no hogs," Mike smiled. "Over here we have ten bikes, eight treadmills, six ellipticals, and two hand bikes. There is usually always one available. We also have tv's all over the walls turned to various stations and music. We offer headphones for a small price if you happen to forget yours one day," Mike smiled, waiting for a reply, which he didn't receive. "Ok, so I will show you the locker rooms also. Are there any classes you are interested in? We have kick boxing, yoga, hot yoga, Pilates, rebounding, spinning..."

"Spinning," Santana interrupted.

"Ok, right over here. This is an intermediate class. Our instructor Brittany is one of the best in the whole city. She's also a personal trainer if you want to go that route." Mike opened the door to the class, no one moved except Brittany, who picked her head up, gave a big smile, and a wave.

Mike waved back, pointing to Santana and mouthing "maybe new member" and giving a thumbs up. Brittany winked at Santana, before putting her head back down and yelling to the class to increase the resistance on their bikes.

"So, you want to see the locker rooms?" Mike turned to ask Santana.

"No, get me an application please. I am your newest member," Santana said, her eyes still stuck on the spinning instructor.

Santana walked back to work in a daze, barely answering her phone before the last ring. "Hey. I just signed up for that new gym. I think I have a problem. You see...there's this spinning instructor. I know! I know what happened last time, but this is different. She's the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Quinn, stop laughing. I'm not even kidding. Whatever, go back to your little hobbit. I have to get back to work. Bye"

Santana hung up as she entered her office; the rest of her day was painfully unproductive. She ran out after work to pick up a new, very tight, gym outfit and decided to start her marathon training that night. She entered the gym around 8 o'clock, mostly because she took a long time buying her new outfit, but also because part of her was hoping Brittany would be gone by then. She found a locker, changed and made a quick stop by the mirrors just in case. She found an empty bike, set her ipod on the tray and got to work. She had been spinning, focusing on her breathing and the Madonna blasting in her ears, for about thirty five minutes when she felt someone move on the bike next to her. She kept her eyes closed, a habit she developed on the bike. She would visualize her ride. She found it helped if she pictured the ride, passing familiar landmarks or people. Towards the end, she increased the tension and the slope and envisioned herself riding up a mountain to a waiting prize. Usually, a very hot woman with a drink in her hand. Tonight was no different, just as she was about to finish her ride, she opened her eyes to adjust the machine when in her peripheral vision she saw a somewhat familiar blond ponytail. Against her better judgment, she turned her head. It was Brittany, smiling and waving frantically on her own bike. Santana took out her earphones, returning the smile.

"Hiya, new member! I'm Brittany, we sort of met on your tour this afternoon. I guess you liked the place enough to start right away, huh?" Brittany reached her right hand out across her body, inviting Santana to shake it. Santana quickly wiped her hand on the towel she had placed over the handles and took Brittany's hand. After a few seconds, Santana acted first by clearing her throat and taking her hand back.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you. I saw that you were here, I've been waiting here almost fifteen minutes for you to open your eyes," Brittany laughed, "you get really into your bike."

"I, yeah, I do. I love the bike. I was actually thinking of signing up for one of your spinning classes," Santana explained, forgetting about the hill she was supposed to be climbing.

"I would love that. I would have you take a bike in the front so I could watch you the whole class," Brittany caught herself, "you know because you are obviously a pro at spinning," Brittany blushed, causing Santana to giggle for the first time in forever.

"Well, yeah I don't think that's such a bad idea. Although, I might get dirty looks, already being the teacher's pet and all," Santana flirted back. She mentally slapped herself for getting into this position again, but this time it felt different.

"I'll protect you," Brittany winked again. "Well, I don't know your schedule but I have an intermediate level class tomorrow night at 7, can you make it?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"I'll be there," Santana smiled.

"Great, I'll be thinking about it all day. I should get going, my shift ended about thirty minutes ago," Brittany explained, gracefully sliding off her bike and wiping her neck and chest.

"You must get enough sweating done during the day, why do you stay late to work out more?" Santana asked, slowing her bike.

"I told you, I was waiting for you to open your eyes," Brittany said over her shoulder while walking towards the employee locker room.

Santana stopped her bike, resting her head on the tray in front of her. "Whyyyy?" she whined to herself. Finally, getting off her bike and sulking to the locker rooms. Not in the mood to be at the gym any longer than she needed to be, she just grabbed her stuff and would shower at home.

"So, Brittany and I had a conversation tonight. Brittany, the spinning instructor. Gosh, Quinn don't you listen to anything I say? Or are you deaf from all the talking Rachel does? Fine, sorry...anyway, back to me. I was in one of my bike trances and she got on the bike next to me and waited for me to open my eyes. We spoke for a little bit and I think she was flirting with me. I told her I would come to her spin class tomorrow night. So you know what that means, right? It means you are coming with me to the class. Please, I only got myself into this mess because of your stupid marathon. Yes! Ok, tomorrow night at 7 o'clock. Bye!"

Feeling better now that she would have some backup the next night, Santana showered and tried her best to fall asleep but every time she closed her eyes the same, now familiar image appeared. Brittany, in her powder pink sports bra and her skin tight light grey workout pants, which came to rest just below her knee, outlining what Santana only imagined were rock hard thighs. After hours of fighting it, Santana finally gave into the images of Brittany floating through her mind.

Work the next day was nothing short of painful. Along with the constant ache between her legs from all her dreaming last night, Santana was full on freaking out about having to see Brittany again. Especially now that she couldn't look at her spin instructor without picturing her naked, and sweating, and bouncing up and down.

"Dammit!" Santana slammed her head down on her desk over and over again until her worried assistant Tina came rushing in to see what was wrong.

"Tina, can you please take messages on any calls that come in. I need to take a walk. I don't want to see your number on my cell unless you, my parents, or Britney Spears are dying," Santana ran past a confused Tina.

"Quinn, I need you to meet me for coffee right now. I don't care that you have a deadline. I am having a nervous breakdown. I can't blink without seeing Brittany naked. I am so turned on I can't figure out how I'm even able to walk right now. Do you know how many times I had to rub one out last night? Four, Quinn. I had to masturbate four times last night and I am nowhere near satisfied!" Santana gave a dirty look to a mother walking her small son, who had the audacity to scoff at Santana's declaration. "Hey, if you don't want your son hearing about sex don't walk him around the City!" Santana yelled. "Hey, I'm still here. Yeah, so I need you to have coffee with me right now. I need a distraction. Ugh, you are the worst best friend ever. Yes, of course I think my throbbing clit is more important than your job! Fine, fine. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

Santana stomped her way around the park a couple more times, until she was calm enough to return to work. The rest of the day crawled by, Tina noticing Santana was crankier than usual. Santana got to the gym before Quinn, managing to reach the locker rooms without running into Brittany. She quickly changed, doing her hair three times before settling on a high ponytail. She was sitting on the bench playing on her phone when she heard the door open.  
"This is such a nice gym, Quinn! We might want to consider switching memberships, the machines here are very clean and the young man at the front desk was very helpful in applying Santana's passes for us."

"What the hell, Quinn? Why is she here? Did you not think I was in enough pain, you had to add to it?" Santana stood up pointing at Rachel.

"Santana calm down, just because you need to empty your tank doesn't mean you can talk to my girlfriend like that. You never said I couldn't bring Rachel, plus you know she's an excellent spinner." Quinn quietly explained, while opening up a locker for she and Rachel to use. They both changed quickly, Santana accidentally lingering on Rachel's legs a bit too long, which resulted in a slap upside the head from Quinn.

"Damn Quinn, who knew she had those legs under all that. Oh gosh, I am losing my damn mind. I am actually having sexual thoughts about Rachel. Shoot me, please just put me out of my misery, Quinn." Santana laid down on the bench covering her eyes.

"I will kill you if you have one more sexual thought about my girlfriend," Quinn walked by dragging a blushing Rachel behind her.

"I do appreciate the compliment Santana," Rachel squeaked, while being dragged out of the locker room.

Santana was relieved to find the classroom was mostly empty and that Brittany had not arrived yet. She joined Quinn and Rachel in the front row, "why are you front and center?" Santana huffed at them.

"Listen, you wanted us to come to check out this Brittany person, right? So, I need the best view possible," Quinn explained. Before Santana could reply she heard the door open, glancing up at the full length mirrors she could see Brittany making her way to the front of the class. Blond ponytail, black sports bra, and purple shorts.

"Holy Barbara. Is that her?" Rachel breathed out, almost falling off of her bike straining to try and catch a better view.

"Yes, stop staring at her like that! Quinn, control your woman." Santana hit Quinn's arm to no avail since Quinn was also stuck staring.

"You are fucked." Was all Quinn got out before Brittany reached them.

"Hey Santana!" Brittany leaned in for an awkward hug.

"Hi, hi Brittany. I brought friends." Santana said unprompted.

"Hi, I am Rachel Berry, I don't know if you are a fan of the theater but you might recognize me from the latest revival of Gypsy on Broadway?" Rachel beamed.

"Wow, Santana you are friends with Rachel Berry. Hi, Ms. Berry, I am a big fan of yours. I am a dancer and I have lots of friends who have worked with you. They say you're a dream." Brittany gushed, causing Rachel to offer free tickets.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. Rachel's girlfriend and Santana's best friend," Quinn stated looking to her right and left respectively.

"Hi, Quinn. You must be a very lucky woman then," Brittany turned to smile at Santana. "Ok, it doesn't look like many more people will be joining us, so let's start warming up. Those of you in the back can move up if you want," Brittany effortlessly jumped onto her bike causing both Quinn and Rachel to audibly gasp.

"Gosh, can you two please keep it in your pants," Santana hissed at them.

"Ok, let's start. Level two resistance, sit for eight minutes, stand for four. Ready, go!" Brittany instructed.

Santana was grateful that for at least the beginning, they would be using low resistance and therefore a small chance of too much sweating and movement. Although, she was already picturing how sexy Brittany would look towards the end of class. Sweaty, her hair a mess, breathing heavy. Santana shook her head. For the next forty minutes she looked everywhere but at Brittany. By the end of the class, Santana was sure, she would be able to draw a detailed map of the ceiling in that classroom. She couldn't use her normal escape by closing her eyes, since that somehow became a more graphic image of Brittany every time she tried it.

"Ok, let's start the cool down. Put your resistance back down, slow down at your own pace for ten minutes, then you're all free to go. Great class!" Brittany instructed, her voice drier and breathier than at the start of the class.

Since it was approaching the end of the class, Santana allowed herself a glance towards Brittany, which was her first mistake. Brittany was staring at Santana, her mouth slightly open, sweat dripping down her chest, her stomach and thigh muscles tensing with each rotation. Santana gasped, the bike seat becoming even more uncomfortable than it had been before. Even though everyone else was slowing down or leaving, Brittany started to speed up. Santana subconsciously matched her speed. Both women were breathing heavy, staring at each other with intense looks. Brittany would pedal faster and faster, her chest heaving up and down, Santana matching her every move. Brittany stood up, leaning forward purposefully giving Santana a better view, Santana followed.

Quinn and Rachel had cooled down at this point and were now just watching the show in front of them. "This is getting really intense, we should probably go," Quinn stage whispered to Rachel, who was panting herself.

"Well, I mean maybe we should, uh, wait for Santana," Rachel managed to say before Quinn pulled her out of the room.

Brittany and Santana were the only ones left in the room, not that they would have noticed otherwise. Brittany sat back down, letting out a small, but noticeable moan when she did. Santana followed, flinching at the pressure applied by the bike seat to her already swollen clit. "Fuck," Santana breathed out.

Santana watched as Brittany pushed herself down on her seat, mimicking Santana's movements. Santana half thought about how she was already soaking through her thin shorts but dismissed the idea when Brittany let out another moan. Santana shook the thought from her head and leaned forward, hitting just the right spot again as that shivery feeling traveled up her spine. Santana gasped as she watched Brittany's left hand leave the handlebars. Starting behind her neck, she slowly dragged her hand down her front, pausing at her left breast to squeeze her already visibly hard nipple through the thin cotton material of her sports bra. Brittany let out another moan and continued playing with her nipples, pinching and squeezing, while rocking back and forth faster and faster. Her breasts bouncing up and down, straining the elastic material barely holding them in place. Santana was lightheaded from both the workout and watching Brittany play with herself on the bike. Santana rocked back and forth on her seat faster and faster. She could tell she was getting close but she needed more than the seat to help her.

As if on cue, Brittany grabbed her bottle of water, taking a long sip and purposely letting a dribble of cool water drip down her chest into her sports bra and down her toned abs. Brittany put the bottle back, smirking at a beet red Santana. Brittany let her hand travel further down her body, slipping it in the waistband of her shorts. Brittany's moan sent shivers down Santana's spine.

"Fuck, yes Brittany," Santana managed to get out despite her mouth being drier than it's ever been. Santana watched as Brittany pushed her hand further, and imagined that she was trapping her long fingers between her clit and the bike seat. Every time Brittany would thrust forward the added and more exact pressure from her fingers would bring her closer and closer to the edge.

Santana followed Brittany's lead once again, running her hand down past the waist of her pants, immediately feeling the difference as she felt for her hard sensitive clit. She let out a strangled cry that caused Brittany to double her thrusts. Santana found a good rhythm that allowed her a quick circular rub between thrusts that had her struggling to keep her eyes open and focused on Brittany.  
Brittany could tell Santana was close. "Close your eyes. Let me watch you cum," Brittany spoke between gasps, the words getting stuck in her throat. Per Brittany instructions, Santana squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back. With one final thrust, the point of the bike seat hitting her clit perfectly, Santana came with a breathy scream; her body slumped over the handlebars.

She opened her eyes just in time to see the hottest thing she had ever witnessed: Brittany's head was flung back and she was silently mouthing "Santana" while jerking forward one last time as she came. Santana was leaning forward resting against the handlebars watching Brittany come down, "that was the single hottest thing I have ever done," Santana shook her head, smiling at Brittany who was still slowing her movements.

"Fuck, Santana. I can't imagine how it's going to feel when you're actually touching me," Brittany gently slid off her bike, her legs wobbly as they hit the floor.

Santana giggled, holding her hand out as an invitation for Brittany to help her off the bike. Brittany held out her hand, placing her other arm around Santana's waist, helping her stand up. They stood like that, Brittany's arm pulling Santana into her.

"I think I'd like to find out how it would feel with us actually touching each other also," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, causing her to buckle at the knees just a bit.

"I think I know just the place," Brittany started towards the door, dragging Santana behind her.


End file.
